Mischief Managed
by 7sins7lies
Summary: Harry is accused of going dark and is thrown into jail. but when he and Hermione escape the lying Dumbledore and land in the world of Naruto, who's lurking in the shadows? Harry:Gaara Sasu:Naru Hermione:? Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Heeey! It's Youko-chaaan! I've rewritten this story basically, because….it was just baad! Well anyway here's the re-do!!!!...REDO!

* * *

Harry closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. He was in a cell, an Azkaban cell. He had been put there when Dumbledore found him studying the dark arts. Ron and Hermione had been spying on him and feeding information and soon Dumbledore saw fit to tell every one he was going dark and should be put behind bars.

Dumbledore had snapped his wand in half and didn't notice that the wand was old; Harry had gotten a new wand from the black market that had no tracking spells or any other spell other than the one he cast himself, a polishing charm.

He didn't have any happy thoughts for the Dementors to feed on so he was able to keep his sanity even though he had been in there for a little more than three years.

His hair had grown down past his thighs and now would have pooled around him in silky locks, but it was dirty, caked in blood and grime. He could only use his magic slowly throughout the years, and when he used it, it caused his appearance to began changing. Little by little his hair turn silver though it was still black at the roots, his eyes' pupils shifted so that they were slits and slanted diagonally, his top and bottom K's longer and sharper, and his skin was turning pale from not seeing the sun, but Harry had his magic run heat waves every now ant then so that it was just pale but not so much that you could sort of see the veins; sickly, but his skin looked more like porcelain. That is, if anyone could see past the blood and dirt.

Harry woke up a little while after he had fallen asleep by the gates of his cell creaking open. "Potter, you got visitors." Said a gruff voice and three people came in. Harry had to squint since his glasses had broken long ago.

He saw a flash of red hair and a silver beard and bushy hair. They were Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione. He just put his head in-between his knees again praying they would go away.

By the light they couldn't see his changes so they weren't alarmed. "Mr. Potter, we've decided that you won't want to experience this any longer and become dark so we're going to set you free." Dumbledore said.

"No thanks." Harry said in an impassive voice. Dumbledore looked taken aback. "I'll stay here, it's rather homey, and I believe there is no one here to betray me like there are outside of this cell." He raised his head and looked strait into Dumbledore's eyes despite his bad eyesight, he made a mental note that that was the next thing to fix.

He felt something probing into his mind and pushed it out with ease. "Uh uh ah, bad move Albus." He said creepily. "And besides, it's not like I ever wanted to become dark in the first place." He said with a shrug.

"Are you…serious?" Harry heard Ron mutter. He turned his head to look at Ron and Hermione. He stood and walked over to them, but couldn't get near them for the chains that were clasped around his ankles, wrists and neck prevented him. But now he was in the dim light and it seems to act more like a spot light.

Hermione gasped as she looked deeply into Harry's transformed eyes; she saw the sadness in them as he looked down at his wrists and touched his metal collar. He looked back up to her with his eyes pleading.

"Don't give in to that…monster." Ron said putting his hand on Hermione's shoulder. She looked back at Harry to see the deep hurt in his eyes. She slapped Ron's hand away and took a step toward Harry before running into his open arms.

She sobbed at she felt Harry wrap his arms around her and they were heavy with the irons, her hands wandered to feel slight bumps on his back. She slipped her hands under his stiff shirt drawing a sharp intake of breath from Harry and she felt around.

There were large long scars that stretched across his back. She wept even harder when she felt the dry cracked blood and grime. She then went up to his shoulder blades and felt his body was malnourished, almost skin and bones. Hermione shook with grief as she took her hands from his shirt.

Harry shushed her when she tried to apologize for he didn't need words he had already forgiven her knowing it wasn't her fault. He held her close and nuzzled her cheek. He lifted his head to meet eyes with Ron and he winked, only to make Ron mad, he didn't mean it, he regretted it. But Ron roared with fury and punched him in the jaw. Harry flew back and hit his head hard on the wall. Hermione cried out and ran to him; lifting his thin limp body and saw his temple was bleeding, his chin already bruising.

She spun her head around to glare at Ron and Dumbledore. "Get him out of here." She ordered her voice was low and shook with anger. She touched Harry's cheek and he moaned opening his eyes. "Come on, I'm going to get you out of here." She whispered and helped him to his feet, swinging his arm around her shoulders and another man began to take the cuffs off when Harry backed away and then let his magic lash out and slice the chains on his wrists and ankles. The neck chain was much thicker and laced with spells. Harry's magic crackled in his hand as he held the chain and it melted, landing on the floor in a mass of melted metal.

"Reminders…" He murmured trailing off, and Hermione nodded knowing that this was no longer the Harry she knew, he would do what he wanted with or without her consent. She helped him out and down the corridors, and outside. Harry sighed as the cold spray and wind of the sea struck his body, and breathed in the fresh air. They got into the two person boat, while leaving Dumbledore and Ron to get in the other.

They went back to the main land and Hermione helped him to his house, the one he had gotten not much before he was put into jail. It was one of the Potter estates that only the order and he knew about it but he put strong wards and spells, enchantments, barriers and other kinds of protection.' Dumbledore and Ron followed but the large double doors slammed in their faces.

"We must hurry." She said as she activated the protective shields and spells. She helped him to his room and put him on his bed. "I was flipping through one of your books and found a spell that will help us to get out of here." She said. "It summons a portal to a new world." She explained. Harry nodded weakly before falling into a deep sleep. Hermione watched down at him from her chair fondly. She would have made him take a bath for he terribly needed it but she knew it would be futile, he needed rest. She applied a cream to the bruise before sitting on the sofa. She watched him for a few minutes before dozing off into a deep sleep.

The next day Harry woke to see Hermione sleeping peacefully next to him in a sofa. He got up silently walked over to the bathroom and slipped his jail clothes off and turned the water on. Once it was hot he got in and his tense muscles relaxed as the water flowed over him and he poured some scents and it washed over him.

He slowly dipped his head into the water and hissed as the cut in his head from the day before was cleaned out. Then he got some island scented shampoo and began to scrub his scalp and then the tips, he rinsed and used island conditioner and let that sit before rinsing that as well.

He soaked for a little while longer before getting out and drying himself off. He poked his head out to see Hermione was still fast asleep. He darted across the room with a towel around his waist and grabbed his favorite clothes before dashing back into the bathroom.

Summoning a bundle of medical supplies, Harry began to apply healing ointment to his back and arms, then wrapped himself in neat bandages before tying them tight.

He magically dried his hair and let it flow around his shoulders. He wore long pants that were a deep blue, his shirt was black with a blue Egyptian eye on the chest, and he put on a blue vest with a high neck and left it open, black fingerless gloves, black shoes, and a pair of blue flying goggles and put them on his head like a headband. Looking in the mirror he saw that his new metal collar was clean. It saddened him as he continued to stare at his reminders, they were heavy, but they were serving their purpose. Harry blinked and jutted his chin out, there was no bruise…he smiled gently _Hermione._

He got out and gently woke Hermione up. She swatted his hand away but he continued to shake her shoulders lightly. Finally she opened her eyes and saw Harry and practically leaped up and tackled him in a hug.

"Oh Harry, I thought it was all a dream but you're really here!" she cried. Harry chuckled but then there was a large crash causing the room to shudder.

"Someone's trying to get in." Harry murmured. He went to the book case and took out a book and the shelves switched around and a large computer screen with different keys surrounding it replaced it.

He had gotten into computers and muggle technology when he was younger; taking every chance he could to understand the uses of the computer. It became his hobby of working on computers and soon moved to practically any mechanical thing out there. He even tried experimenting, one idea he wasn't sure if it would even let him survive.

In his fifth year he created this computer that was portable as well as huge. In making it, he had used his new wand to transfer some of his magic as it was made. It allowed Harry to do things that muggle computers couldn't. He loved using it to hack and crack codes on other virus makers and hackers and crashes their computers and any computer they get later on, or even whatever computer they use.

Harry sat down in his swivel chair and began to type. A picture of Dumbledore and many aurors at the outside of the wards and barriers breaking through them appeared on the largest screen. He snarled before leaping up and pressing a small red button. The computer shrank into a small laptop. He stored it and dashed around the room packing everything he owned. Hermione watched him and summoned her already packed stuff.

"I'll start getting the portal ready." She said. Harry stopped to nod before running again to grab his wand. Hermione stood and took out her wand.

"**Kadoguchi nanatsu kokudos, ooyake ken houmen!**" She said in a language she wasn't sure of, but it did give a translation. A bright slit appeared in mid air before opening into large circle. Harry appeared behind her ready to go with Hedwig and **Kígyó** his eastern indigo serpent on his shoulders.

They took hands and walked through the portal. It felt like they were in a tornado, but then fell forwards almost as soon as it had started. Looking up they saw large trees and they looked up to see that the sky was no where to be seen, just branches. Then they heard yelling.

Heading toward the sound they peaked from behind a tree to see three people. One was the only girl and she had short pink hair and wore a red odd dress, the others were guys, one was dressed in black and his hair was almost blinding blond and stuck out in every direction, the last was a guy with black hair that went towards the back, and he wore a black shirt with white shorts. But something about all three of them was different.

The boy in black's ear that was slightly pointed twitched and he turned around quicker than Harry could see and narrowed his eyes as the blond held a weird looking blade. But Hermione gasped.

"Who's there?" the blond narrowed his bright blue eyes right at their direction.

"**Shushi setsunai tame engi rei Naruto-baka!**" The girl said with an annoyed voice in a weird language. The blond flicked his eyes towards her before returning them to see Harry and Hermione walk out from behind the tree with their hands up.

"Sorry about hiding," Hermione said, "We just heard yelling and wanted to see what it was coming from." She said calmly even though the other two had also drawn out two of their own weird weapons.

"Dare iri mare ken nani mare **ketsubou**" the pink haired girl asked. Hermione sweat dropped.

She began to reach into her pocket to get her wand when they narrowed their eyes and raised their weapons. Putting up her hands Hermione put her hands together. "It-is alright-I am-only-going-to-put a-translator-on." She said slowly, and pronouncing her words.

The pink haired girl seemed to recognize the words 'alright' and 'translator' and she smiled and put down her weapon.

"**Keishuu zenki sukoshi ooyoso ato yakusha, teiku goshujin kengeki umou date ki-pu karera dekiagari**" They shifted but lowered their weapons. She nodded to Hermione and she reached into her robes and pulled out her wand.

"Reddo." She said and then tapped her throat before tapping Harry's as well. (Ok now they all speak the same language so no italics) "Any way sorry for us hiding earlier, we heard yelling and wanted to see what it was all about." She said in the same language,

"Whoa how did you do that?" the girl asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Magic." She said. The girl cocked her head to the side.

"No really, how did you do it?" she asked, her voice had an irritated edge to it.

"She literally means magic idiot." Harry said getting bored with the stupid conversation. But that was the first time the other three had heard him talk and his voice ran smoothly over them, as if it were calm water.

Hermione seemed unfazed by it. "Why don't we start by telling our names, my name is Hermione Granger and this is-"

"Persian, Persian Kyles."

* * *

Youko-chan- WEEELLL there you go!!! Here are the translations, I'm not quite positive with the accuracy and the order in which they are supposed to be said, but hey, flame me all you want, I'm doing my best to work with my writings and make them better. Thank you so much to all the people who helped me out with this story though! 

Back to the SUBJECT of translations:

Japanese-

"Kadoguchi nanatsu kokudos, ooyake ken houmen!"-Gateway of Seven Realms, Open and Release!

"Shuushi setsunai tame engi rei Naruto!"-Stop trying to play cool Naruto!

"Dare iri mare ken nani mare ketsubou?" - Who are you and what do you want?

"Keishuu zenki sukoshi ooyoso ato yakusha, teiku goshujin kengeki umou date ki-pu karera dekiagari." -She said something about a translator, take your weapons down but keep them ready.

Hungarian-

Kígyó-snake, serpent


	2. Chapter 2

Youko-chan-hey! I'm sorry its been so long since I've updated, ive reread this story for a while and made quite a few revisions and I finally got to updating this.

* * *

"Persian, Persian Kyles." Harry cut her off. She stared at him before smiling. 

"I'm Haruno, Sakura; that's Usumaki, Naruto; and that's Uchiha, Sasuke." She bowed slightly. Naruto nodded towards them and Sasuke just grunted.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, but is there anywhere that we can go to stay?" Hermione asked. Sakura nodded.

"Sure, you can probably stay at my place till we can arrange a meeting with the Hokage." She said. "That might take an hour or so."

"That's good, but we need to get our belongings." Persian said. He drew out a hand that was covered by black gloves and waved it, and two trunks and a small bag flew toward them. They heard a hiss behind them and jumped when Kígyó, the huge indigo snake came slithering up behind them before weaving himself up Persians body and onto his shoulders and around his neck before placing his head on top of Persians. Hedwig flew in also and landed on his outstretched arm.

Sasuke glared at the snake and Persian with hatred. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder, his eyes understanding. Sasuke put his hand over Naruto's softly before brushing it off and walking away.

Naruto looked at them with apologies. "Sorry about him, he doesn't like snakes." He said. Persian nodded and shrugged the snake off his shoulders.

_Go off and hunt, I'll find you later._ He said to Kígyó in parsltongue. Kígyó hissed his thanks and slithered off.

"Now, let's get going." Hermione said, shaking Naruto and Sakura out of their shock. As they began to walk, Naruto had every now and then shifted his eyes to look at Persian's clasps, curiosity coming off in waves.

Soon they arrived at the entrance. "Who are they?" a guard asked.

"I checked them, their fine." Naruto said. The guard ignored him and nodded his head towards Sakura.

"We checked them, they are fine." Sakura said and the guard allowed them in. Persian glared at the guard before turning his gaze to Naruto who had a sad expression on before it disappeared and turned into a bright smile. Persian noticed this all too well…a mask.

They walked down dirt roads and saw people dressing weird, there were no cars. Some people wore black outfits with green vests, and weird headbands like Naruto and Sakura.

"Here it is." They stopped at a small house in the middle of a cluster of other houses. "It looks small but it goes farther back." She explained. Naruto looked uncomfortable and said he was going to go home.

Once they got settled, Sakura took them out on a tour. She explained all about ninjas and their arts. Hermione was happy to learn something, and Persian got a glint in his eyes as the knowledge was soaked up.

"If I get permission from this Hokage, would Persian and I be able to become ninja?" Hermione asked. Sakura thought and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, you're chakra coils are barely even developed, it should be near to impossible to be able to use any jutsus, but I'm sure you could learn taijutsu. But first, do you have money, good, cause we need to go shopping so you don't stand out." She said glancing at Persian's clasps as Naruto had done earlier. Hermione cheered and Persian groaned.

Soon they went to the market and to a clothing store. Hermione soon wore a fishnet shirt with a blue open vest over, knee high fishnet pants with a short blue fuki skirt and standard ninja sandals.

Persian had a bit of trouble but his eyes caught an outfit and tried it on. It was a long sleeved fishnet shirt, a black open jacket that had only one sleeve that covered his fingertips it was so long, leaving the other arm bare, long black strait legged pants and black ninja sandals, black gloves, his collars matched, giving him that "Back off" look.

Hermione almost screamed when a man about their age poofed into existence. "Ah Neji, is the Hokage ready?" Neji nodded, his long brown hair framing his face making him look rather feminine. His white eyes unnerved Hermione but Persian just stared right back.

Neji narrowed his eyes before giving a small smile. "She is ready…don't use loud voices." He snickered before disappearing again. Sakura groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What's the matter?" Persian and Hermione asked.

Sakura motioned them to follow her as she rubbed her temples. "Our hokage is the strongest ninja in the fire country, but she is an alcoholic!" she growled. "Her name is Tsunade, and you better not stare. She's over fifty but she uses a special jutsu to make her look like she did in her mid-twenties."

The two wizards shared a look but decided it was wise not to comment. They soon approached a large tower that had a huge symbol that said Fire. "Don't forget, she'll probably have a hangover so don't use loud voices, she gets very cranky and she's got the strength of a demon." Sakura muttered dryly.

Soon Sakura led them to two large double doors. Two tall figures stood at either ends of the doors. They wore black cloaks and had white porcelain masks shaped like animals. One, Persian could see their spiky brown hair and the other had…a black bowl cut?

"Ah, Sakura-chaaan!" the black haired figure cheered happily. Sakura smiled and patted their cheek.

"ANBU-san, these are the mysterious people we found earlier, here to see Hokage-sama." She said.

"Hai Sakura-chaan!" the ANBU on the other side just shook his head, his dog mask not showing his expression.

"That guy…so weird." He muttered. Then all of a sudden he found his face in the ground. Sakura stood above him with black kanji words saying 'inner' on her forehead.

"Don't you say anything about my Lee-kun!" she growled, her normally bright green eyes were dark.

"Scaaary." Hermione muttered, hiding behind Persian. Persian was laughing out loud and Sakura turned to look at him when she saw that for some reason that his smile was strained, as if it had been a while.

_Just like Naruto._ She thought. _So he's got a bad past as well, the poor man. _She shook her head as 'inner' faded. Sakura opened the doors and led the two wizards in.

At a large desk, was a beautiful blond woman with brown eyes, her face was flushed as she drank from a small flask. Persian and Hermione were slightly surprised when Sakura kneeled on one knee.

"Hokage-sama, I've brought you the two travelers that Naruto, Sasuke, and I had come upon earlier." She said before standing. Tsunade nodded before sitting up.

Hermione squeaked and Persian blinked before they both quickly looked away from the hokage's giant chest that was almost hanging out of her shirt. "Have a seat you two." She said motioning to the small sofa in front of her desk. They quickly obeyed.

"What is your business here, names, any history needed, information, abilities, strengths, where do you come from, and do you have any blood limits?" she asked in a bored tone, looking out the window, her red lips in a pout.

Persian nodded to Hermione who shifted to the edge of her seat. "You see ma'am," this caught the attention of both Sakura and Tsunade, "we are not from your world. We come from a different universe." Tsunade stared at them before bighting her lip as her cheeks puffed out.

"Phh! Like I'll believe that!" she laughed. Sakura hid a giggle behind her hand. Hermione jutted out her chin and stood up.

"Very well, let me get philosophical on your ass." She snapped. This shut both ninjas up and Persian smirked. "There are seven realms, the one we are in now is known as the fourth realm, where deities and humans live together, the one we come from, are all humans and magical creatures created by the king. The seven realms together form the cycle of life, three realms, is all but one in each other, linked by one of them: Maikai-the demon realm, ningenkai-the human realm, and Reikai-the spirit realm. Those three are connected by Reikai. All of our realms are connected to Reikai, where all souls are ferried to be judged. We, Persian Kyles, and I Hermione Granger, come from the realm of mahoukai. He is a wizard and I am a witch. We both graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, head mastered by Albus Dumbledore.

"Unfortunately, there is a horrible evil monster, a man named Voldemort who was prophesized that a boy Harry Potter would be able to kill him. We both went to school with him and became good friends along with another boy Ronald Weasley." She stared sharply into Tsunade's interested eyes. The hokage nodded for her to continue.

"Unfortunately, Voldemort had been gathering students as followers, and people began to fear those with power. Persian was one of those who were feared. Dumbledore locked him up for three and a half years in a terrible place called Azkaban.

"It is a prison guarded by the most terrible creature, called a Dementor." Tsunade and Sakura shivered. They didn't even know what it was and it already felt cold. "They feed on happiness. But if they suck all the happiness in you, they suck out your soul. We call it the kiss, the kiss of death. Once you have received the kiss, you become a soulless body, living, breathing, but never again to think, talk, exist." Tsunade looked pale as she stared at Persian, who was looking out the window and seemed not to be listening to the conversation.

"Dumbledore, a couple of years back had asked Ronald to keep tabs on Persian and paid him for it, since Ron's family was poor, he was selfish. I was naïve, a young muggle…erm, non magic folk, who found out at age eleven I was a witch, book worm and wanted to learn everything. I believed everything Dumbledore told me, and he told me Persian had dark magic, and I was needed to become friends with him and keep tabs on him as well. I agreed taking rare books as my payment."

Silvery tears flowed down her face. "But through the years, I grew to know Persian, and I realized it was wrong, terrible, but I was a coward and didn't do anything about it. When I found that he was persecuted and sentenced to Azkaban I was shocked. But again, I did nothing." Sinking into the sofa Hermione let out a small sob.

"It wasn't till a week ago; I was looking around Persian's house, when I came across his projects. They were all created with dark magic but as I read the notes, they continuously said, to fight dark magic you need to fight back with something stronger. Dark magic with a pure reason. To use dark magic only to save others or to stop evil, the goodness of the users heart diminishes the evil use of the magic and makes it just a bit more powerful, but its enough."

Persian leaned over and wiped away Hermione's tears. "I…I found a book, in the black market." He said softly as he let Hermione lean on him. Tsunade blinked. "It was about portals…where you could enter another realm. When I found that Ron and Hermione had…betrayed me…all I wanted was to get away. I immediately began the preparations of opening the portal, readying myself for if I needed to leave I would be ready. But I was careless and decided to visit my god father's grave, and there I was arrested and thrown into Azkaban." He shivered, his eyes beginning to film over as he remembered the torture.

He raised his shackles to show Tsunade who covered her mouth and looked slightly green. His wrists were still raw from the brutality and the shackles cutting into his skin.

"Our abilities range from offensive to defensive, we come from England, I am able to use wandless magic, Hermione is able to strategize a working plan in any situation, also having the ability to use complicated spells for healing." He said with his eyes cast down at the wooden floors.

Tsunade nodded. "I have a question…about this Harry Potter fellow, where is he now?" Persian stiffened.

"Is that a needed question?" he asked, his voice harsh. Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"When you react like so, yes." She snapped back. Persian glared at her, his pupils thinning in anger.

"I am Harry Potter." He said. Tsunade blinked. "I was prophesized before I was even born, to kill Voldemort. My mother took the killing curse for me; her love gave me protection as the killing curse backfired on Voldemort. But he uses hocruxes, sealing his soul in different hidden objects so that he could never die." He gritted his teeth, by now Hermione had fallen asleep. "My parents died for me, and so I was sent to my aunt and uncle who hated magic. I was abused and taught to hate myself. Then at eleven I found out I was a wizard and famous. The boy who lived was what I was called. Through out the years though, I was feared, loved, hated, and liked. I just wanted to be normal but they made it look like I was an attention seeker."

"I grew in power in the shadows because even though I didn't like many, I knew there were still those I needed to protected and I was the only one who could defeat Voldemort. But I was found and reported. People only feared me, but still continued to rely on me to kill Voldemort." Persian looked up at the Hokage.

"Harry Potter died a long time ago, I want to start over as a new person not famous and gain the power to defeat Voldemort to protect my precious people." His mouth was set in a firm stubborn line.

Tsunade blinked and saw flashes of her lover, brother, and last Naruto. All wanted to protect everyone even those who betrayed them, never for themselves. She nodded to Sakura.

"Very well, you are granted permission to reside here in Konoha. For the first two months you will be observed by ANBU just for precautions. During those two months you will need to buy your own place to stay, I'm sure when Sakura's parents return from their mission will not be happy." She grinned. Sakura laughed nervously.

"Money is not a problem." Persian said. The hokage nodded.

"You might still want to consider taking a job or creating a business. I'm afraid if you wanted to become a ninja it's a tad late to use jutsus." She said expressing the word tad. "You said you were skilled in both offensive and defensive…magic?" she asked. Persian nodded and drew his want out.

"This is a wand, every wizard and witches wands are different, and no two wands are alike. This is thirteen inches long, ash wood, and its core is a griffin's feather." He waved it and sparks flew from the tip. "It has been a while." He said a bit flushed. Tsunade grinned but nodded letting him continue.

"Well, you could still become a ninja but only specialize in taijutsu. I'm sure Gai or Lee would be more than happy to help train you." Sakura said smiling. Persian nodded.

"Sakura call Neji in, I would like to borrow his eyes for a moment." Tsunade said.

Persian blinked as Sakura nodded and disappeared before reappearing again with Neji. "Neji is part of the Hyuuga clan; their clan has a special kekei genkai called the Bakyugan that allows them to see almost everything." Tsunade explained. Persian raised an eyebrow at the pale eyed ninja who just shrugged.

"We need you to scan these two's bodies, what do their chakra coils look like?" Tsunade asked taking a swig from her sake.

Neji nodded and all of a sudden, his eyes hardened and large veins rose near his temples. Persian felt like he was having an x-ray and it was driving him nuts! "His chakra coils are those like the villagers, enough to sustain him and maybe enough for a weak jutsu like kamawari." Neji said. His eyes narrowed. "But he's got another layer of coils, not like chakra coils. They're huge! Filled with…a dark green…it's like chakra…but it's like electricity not like currents."

* * *

Youko-chan-sorry not really a cliffhanger be happy! I didn't want to put any more but I didn't want it to be too short. Ah im in English class reading Edgar Alan Poe and she wont let me write notes….pooey! I have major ADD and I have to do something other than sit there and read. I always read ahead anyway, my classmates are really slow readers especially aloud. This is hard to write without being able to look at the screen or keyboard. So if there are a bunch of mistakes my bad and I don't feel like fixing them!

mahoukai-magic realm


End file.
